Fun in the Snow
by Optimistic Chick
Summary: A fun, cute winter romance. AU. They're all human teenagers in this story. Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Nico x Thalia, Leo x mystery girl? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

"Oh c'mon, Thals! Me, Annabeth Chase and skiing? Really now?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. "Chase! Don't you dare chicken out on me! We are going to this winter resort because I, your beautiful, talented, loyal best friend deserve a nice vacation! Clear?" Thalia Grace yelled. "Crystal Clear", Annabeth murmured dejectedly, "Guess I can always stay cozy indoors with a nice cup of hot chocolate." "Or a hottie to cuddle up with!" chimed Piper McLean from the doorway. "Seriously, Pipes? Romance is the last thing on my mind right now. Plus I've got to submit my project on the architectural style of the Parthenon after Winter Break. I really need to focus!" Annabeth pulls at her hair in desperation. Piper and Thalia each grab one of her arms, pull her to her feet and declare in unison, "That's exactly why you need this break!"

**Thalia's POV**

Phase One worked. Just like I always knew it would! I smirked evilly to myself. Now for Phase Two of 'Operation Winter Romance'...

"Jason Grace! You better get your butt down to Dad's winter condo in Snow Valley!" I shrieked into the phone. "Oh and get Percy along," I added trying to sound like it was a casual afterthought. I saw no need to fill my twin in on my matchmaking schemes for our dear cousin, Percy. Oh and for him too.

"Dad's condo? Are you sure he's cool with having his teenage kids, their cousin and a couple of friends out there? Alone?" asked Jason incredulously. "Well, duh! We're all nineteen. Not kids anymore. Now are you gonna be there or not?!" "Yes Yes, okay. No need to yell, Thals!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt like a princess in a Winter Wonderland. Snow sparkled like crushed diamonds everywhere. The air was chilly and carried the welcome scent of hot chocolate and cookies drifting from the resort cafe. I was feeling silly about my earlier outburst and planned to make it up to Thalia.

I turned around only to see Piper and Thalia whispering and giggling amongst themselves. "Hey you guys! Quit gossiping and let's go get some hot chocolate!" I yelled. They stopped at once, gave each other that infuriating secretive smirk and yelled, "Sounds good, Chase! Why don't you go get us some? We'll tidy up the place."

I had no choice but to set off by myself to the cafe.

**Piper's POV**

I had to admire Thalia's stellar plotting skills. Between the two of us we decided what Miss Annabeth Chase needed was some good old fashioned romance and then Thalia had a brainwave. She said her cousin Percy was just the guy for Annabeth. So, we decided to get the two of them together for Winter Break.

"Thals, did he text you yet?" I asked worriedly. I mean, Annabeth would be back with the hot chocolate anytime now and there was no sign of Percy or Thalia's brother, Jason. Jason. Oh just thinking about him makes me shiver. I've heard so much about him over the past couple of months that I felt like I sort of knew him already. "Shhh, Piper!" I scolded myself. There was no way in hell I could tell Thalia that I was slowly developing a crush on her twin brother. I mean, I haven't even seen him yet. How ridiculous does that sound?

At that very second, we heard a knock on the door. "Could you get that Pipes? It's probably Jason," Thalia yelled from the kitchen. Slowly with my heart beating steadily, I opened the door. And my heart stopped beating for a second. I swear. There was a tall, blond, hunk of a guy standing in our doorway. He coughed and I snapped back to reality. "Uhm hey, come on in. I'm..." "Piper McLean", he said. "How... How...", I muttered stupidly. "How did I know your name? Oh, Thals talks a lot about you and Annabeth," he ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde locks. "Oh well, nice to meet you, Jason Grace. Yeah, she talks about you a lot too", I laughed, the tension all but forgotten as he stood there smiling at me.

**Jason's POV**

Wow. Winter Break sure looked a hell of a lot better now that I knew I was going to be spending a lot of quality time with the gorgeous Piper McLean.

"Hey, Sparky! Good to see you again!" Thals yelled. And then she looked behind me and saw Leo. "Leo!" she exclaimed. "What's up, Thals?" He high fived her. Then she glanced at Nico, stared and didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. "Thals, stop drooling!" I leant down and whispered in her ear. She straightened up immediately. "Nico, this is Thalia, my sis. Trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side", I warned him. He just laughed. "Hey Thalia, nice to meet you," he said and shook her hand.

"Where's Perce?" she asked. "Oh! I sent him down to the cafe to get us all some hot chocolate, like you told me," I shrugged. She winked at Piper and said, "Oh right! Silly me! I totally forgot and sent Annabeth to get us some too."

Right. I totally believed her. Not. So judging from what I know of my evil plotting sis, I guess she decided to play matchmaker and set Percy up with Annabeth. Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens...

_**A/N:**** Please review! My first fanfic! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update ;) get ready for this story to really heat up :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I looked around the resort trying to figure out what I was doing here. But really I never did learn how to say no to Her Royal Highness, Thalia Grace aka my high and mighty cousin. I looked around guiltily, just checking she was nowhere in sight. Jason and the guys were probably kicking back and relaxing at the condo right about now, while I was designated to trudge down to the cafe and pick up some hot chocolate. "Thanks, guys. Really thoughtful of you," I muttered dejectedly.

I headed to the counter and sighed contentedly at the thought of sitting in front of the fire with a nice hot cup of my favourite winter beverage. The good thing about staying at this resort, is that my uncle Zeus, picked up the tab. Anything we needed was to be charged to his account. I reached the counter at the same time as a very cute blonde was paying for her things. "Miss Chase, to which condo should I charge this?" the cashier asked. "The Grace Condo, please," the blonde murmured. I couldn't help noticing she had a very pretty face. Wait. What. Did she just say 'Grace Condo'?!

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at the cafe just about to collect the hot chocolate and cookies Thals had ordered me to get when a tall guy with messy black hair yelled, "Oh no, you don't!" and yanked me away from the counter. I saw red. Nobody and I mean nobody pushes me around. I grabbed hold of his arm and judo flipped him. He crashed to the floor and just sat there stunned looking up at me. I got a good look at his brilliant sea green eyes and felt myself melting. "Uhm, Excuse me! Is something wrong here?" asked the cafe manager scowling at both of us because, uh well I guess this is what you would call 'making a scene' which probably can't be too good for business. I looked up sheepishly.

The 'green eyed god', as I referred to him in my mind, stood up, pointed at me and said, "Yes! She's a thief!" Wow. Way to get dramatic. "No. I most certainly am not! I have permission to charge my purchases to the Grace Condo," I replied calmly. "i don't know what you think you're trying to pull, 'Miss Con Artist'. But I'm pretty sure my cousin wouldn't appreciate you making use of our charge account!" he scowled. Con artist?! My best friend, Thalia Grace, sent me down here to get some hot chocolate! And if you don't believe me, you can call her up! She will give you exactly what you deserve!" I muttered darkly.

**Percy's POV**

"Th... Thalia..", I stuttered. Way to go, Perce. Just acted like a crazy, psychopathic maniac in front of the cute blonde who also happened to be... surprise, surprise... Thalia's bff. Wow, Thals was going to murder me.

"Yes, Thalia!" she looked at me a little warily. Not that I blamed here. I guess, I better explain things. "Uhm, Miss...?" "Annabeth Chase", she declared proudly. "Miss Chase, Thalia is my cousin. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." She just continued staring at me coldly. "Small world," she replied. "Uh, let's try again. I was invited to spend winter break here, at my uncle's condo with Jason and Thalia, my cousins. Jason asked me to pick up some hot chocolate," I said filling her in. "Well, I was dragged here by Thalia and she asked ME to get the hot chocolate", she glared.

"Uh..Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, May I charge this to Grace Condo?" asked the cashier timidly.

"YES!" we both snapped simultaneously.

She grabbed the drinks and cookies and stalked out.

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! 3 Please, guys I need more reviews... Everyone needs some encouragement, every now and then. Be kind. Review. It only takes a min. A sentence will do! :) Next chapter coming up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thalia's POV**_

I wonder how my little plan is working. Those two must have bumped into each other by now.

SLAM!

Uh-oh. In walked Annabeth and I swear if she was a cartoon character, she would have steam coming out of her ears right now. Percy followed, equally outraged. Piper pulled Annabeth aside and started a conversation about winter clothing. Jason, Percy, Leo and Nico made a beeline for the hot chocolate and cookies. Typical guys.

Nico. Now that was a surprise! I didn't expect to spend my winter break with a tall, hot guy who rocked black leather jackets. Maybe, he was single...

_**Piper's POV**_

Since we were now four guys and three girls living under one roof, the girls decided to set up some ground rules for the household. Soon, all of us gathered in the sitting room. Jason, Thals and I took the couch. Leo and Nico occupied the two armchairs and then Percy and Annabeth stalked in and fumed when they realised that the only unoccupied place was the loveseat, which of course, seated exactly two people. Everyone didn't realise that I had deliberately planned it that way. Except maybe, Jason. He glanced at me with this amused look on his face. Well, those two were acting ridiculous and they might as well learn to get along.

Thals cleared her throat, "Let's get this meeting started. Now since the seven of us are all staying under the same roof, we need some ground rules." "Hear! Hear!" yelled Leo until Thals glared in his direction. He promptly shut up. "Well yeah, we guys were discussing the sleeping arrangements", said Jason. "There are two bedrooms and a couch downstairs and a loft upstairs." "That's good for six people, Sparky," Thals said worriedly. "Well, you know the sitting area attached to the loft bedroom has a nice comfy couch. So, I figured one of us guys could crash there. Two girls can take the bedroom downstairs, on the right and two guys can take the bedroom on the left. That leaves the loft bedroom for one girl", explained Jason.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Thals. "Now we need to figure out who the lucky guy and girl are who get the loft room and couch. Let the games begin!"

_**Percy's POV**_

Oh god, Please let me get a downstairs bedroom. Please. Please. Please. I carefully pick up a chit, open it and sigh dejectedly. As usual, my bad luck streak runs wild and I get the couch upstairs. It's okay, I remind myself. It's quite unlikely that she'll get the loft room. I didn't mind sharing the upstairs space with Thals or Piper. I hold my breath as the girls open their chits and then Thalia glances quickly at hers and Piper's and then lets out a squeal. "Chase gets the loft room! And no exchanges allowed," she adds quickly, eliciting the evil eye from Annabeth. I let out my breath. Well, it looks like we were stuck in this situation. So, I might as well accept it.

Then Leo asked, " What about food? Who's in charge of cooking?" " Well, I can cook," offered Nico. "But I need an incentive", he said giving Thals a flirty look. Wow, he sure doesn't waste any time. "Uh I guess I could help you", stammered Thalia. I was shocked. Thals never stammered. I guess she really had the hots for Nico. And I was pretty sure Jase had decided to try his hand at playing matchmaker and invited Nico here.

Jason and Thalia could be eerily alike in some ways. I mean even though they were twins, they weren't the kind of twins who looked alike. Jase had blond hair like his dad and Thals had raven black hair like her mom. But they shared a lot of what I like to call the 'Grace qualities'. They were both arrogant, over confident about their own abilities and hardheadedly stubborn. But they also were born leaders. That, sort of ran in our family.

"So Thalia and I will cook tonight, who's taking the next shift?" asked Nico. Before Leo could open his mouth, we all expressly agreed that Leo could not be allowed anywhere in the kitchen. He was a highly experimental cook whose 'signature dishes' were also surefire disasters. "Piper and I will take the next shift", said Jason. "Is that okay?" he asked her. She replied breathily, "Sure." I smirked. Looks like Thalia had decided to play matchmaker too. With Jason and Piper! "That leaves Chase and Jackson for the next shift", declared Thals with a maniacal grin on her face. Ugh. Lady Luck must really hate me. Annabeth gave me a death glare. Boy. For a cute blonde with a very attractive figure, she sure could make a guy keep his distance.

**A/N**: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, please! **I live for reviews! ;) **

** Also, a shout out to any fellow" Kane Chronicles" fans... I've just finished the series... and I absolutely adore it! I heart Carter 'n' Zia and Sadie 'n' Anubis (he is one HOT god) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Great. Just great. I was stuck upstairs with Percy friggin 'Sea God' Jackson. Cool down, Chase! I honestly don't know why I was so pissed off with him. I mean, I realised that the scene at the cafe was just a misunderstanding and I could tell Thals adored her cousin by the way she kept poking fun at him. So, why was I feeling so antagonistic towards him now?

Maybe it had something to do with those oh-so-gorgeous sea green eyes, the messy raven black locks, the super tall and lean physique... Or maybe I was just severely dehydrated. I made a mental note to go drink some water as soon as I could!

Feeling gritty after the day's journey, I decided to go unpack and then shower. I made my way upstairs only to find Percy's bags in the sitting area and the bathroom light on. Since he beat me to the shower, I settled down on the couch with some cookies and my current winter read.

I was so engrossed in the book that I almost fell off when I heard Percy call out. "Chase, can you please pass me the shampoo? It's in my black duffel bag." "Guess, Mr. Sea God does need my help after all," I said smirking. I picked up the shampoo, knocked on the bathroom door and when it opened, held my hand out... and almost dropped the shampoo. Oh My God.

Wait, it's not what you're thinking. Percy had his towel wrapped around him kilt-style and thank goodness for that. But my face turned a dark shade of red as I stared at that gorgeous well muscled chest, water droplets glistening and that sexily tousled hair. "Thanks, doll. I'll be out in a minute." Percy winked at me and shut the door.

I walked back to the couch and just sank into the cushions. Guess, I was a lot more tired than I'd realised. I woke up to someone tracing patterns on my skin and muttering, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." My skin felt hot and I woke up immediately only to realise that Percy's face was just a few inches away from mine. I felt my gaze drawn to his soft kissable lips. He stared down at me with those bewitching eyes and leaned closer. I shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

All of a sudden, Leo yells "Oh my! It's getting hot in here!" and races downstairs screaming at the others to give us our "privacy". Oh hell. Percy ran a hand through his hair and looked genuinely confused. I just stood up and walked into the bathroom.

After a few seconds, I heard him walk downstairs. Phew.

_**Nico's POV**_

I was currently in the kitchen cooking spaghetti and meatballs with Miss Thalia Grace as my pretty lil assistant. I was really glad she couldn't read my thoughts because calling her my 'pretty lil assistant' would've definitely earned me a rebuke. As for my thoughts about what I'd like to do to her after hours... Uh, those would definitely earn me a slap. Right now though, I was more amused than turned on.

Thalia's meatballs looked like gigantic golf balls. And I struggled not to laugh. I gently took them from her and shaped them into a smaller, more practical size. She let out an exasperated sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked in concern. I thought we were having fun in the kitchen cooking tonight's meal. "I... I'm just so bad at cooking! And, I wanted to impress you," she mumbled softly. "Aw hon, you just need to get the hang of it and I'll give you cooking lessons. It'll be easy, trust me. As for impressing me, you already have." I looked down into her eyes and touched her face gently.

I probably would've kissed her if Leo hadn't come butting in at that very moment to check on the dinner. He just stared. "Not you too! Ugh!" he screamed and walked out.

I guess we weren't the only ones getting cozy. "Let's finish up," I said. "Yeah, sounds good," said Thals.

_**Jason's POV**_

I decided to kick back and relax. It was my winter break after all and school had been hectic because of Senior Year projects. I went in search of the others but everyone was off doing their own thing. Nico snatched Thals for kitchen duty.

Perce went upstairs to shower. Annabeth probably didn't know he was there and went upstairs too. This would surely result in fireworks! I honestly didn't get why they kept arguing but I guess it has something to do with their mutual attraction. Although neither of them would admit it.

Percy, no doubt, had the hots for Annabeth. She was a very pretty blonde with captivating silver gray eyes. Not my type though, I preferred messy haired brunettes with kaleidoscopic eyes who looked like they could be related to the love goddess, Aphrodite and were named Piper McLean.

I was pretty sure Annabeth would fall for Percy soon enough. Women just couldn't resist those blue-green eyes of his. Go figure. I got my fair share of course. We were cousins after all. I grinned to myself and in walked Piper probably wondering why I was grinning like a maniac.

I patted the seat next to me. "Hey Pipes, wanna watch TV? I'm watching old psych reruns." "Sure thing. I love Psych!" she exclaimed. We watched TV silently for the next five minutes. I kept cracking up at Shaun's idiotic behaviour and Piper did too. I couldn't help noticing how beautiful her smile was. Yeah, guess I can be super cheesy sometimes.

She caught me staring at her and asked, "Do I have something on my face?" "Uh no", I mumbled. "Are you checking me out?" she asked laughingly. "Uh Uh... I," I muttered stupidly. "That's fine 'cause I've been checking you out too!" she winked at me. "Well, do you like what you see?" I asked, all flirty.

Before she could reply, Leo walked in. And ruined the moment. I glared at him. "Why don't you go check on Perce? He's taking awfully long to shower. Annabeth might have murdered him," I added laughingly. He went upstairs and came down in a second, screaming something about giving them their privacy. Oh my. Guess, Perce really doesn't waste any time, does he?

I told Leo to check on dinner. Anything to get him out of the way! He goes into the kitchen. I turn to Piper. "Now where were we?" I asked teasingly. Leo came rushing out of the kitchen yelling, "Not you too! Uggh!" Great. Nico and Thals were supposed to be cooking dinner in there.

I was just about to tell Leo to join us and watch Psych when he stormed out the door. Wow. Guess he kinda felt like the odd one out. I made a mental note to have him hang out with us some more.

**A/N: Please do review! Consider it your good deed for Christmas! :P I really wanna know what you guys think... Any suggestions? Any particular situation you'd like? I could make it happen ;) So... You know what you gotta do.. Review! :)**


End file.
